Flashbacks (Season 3)
|character = Sameen Shaw |date = 1993 |summary = Firefighters find Shaw in a flaming car. She tells a fireman that her name is Sameen and that her father is in the military. The fireman tells her that her father had died in the car accident. She seems unfazed by this and later hears the firefighters talking about her peculiarity. }} |character = Joss Carter |date = 2005 |summary = Carter sees her son's father, who asks her how she and her son are doing. She confronts him, asking why he should care given the fact that he hadn't seen them in two years. She asks him if he's gotten help dealing with his PTSD. He says that he hasn't gotten help, but that he's better now and doesn't need it. Carter tells him that he won't be allowed to see her or her son again unless he lets someone help him. }} |character = Joss Carter |date = 2005 |summary = Carter receives a call from her babysitter, who tells her that Paul has showed up at her house and is refusing to leave. When Carter gets home, she finds Paul and her son sitting together. She sends Taylor to his room, and she insists that Paul seek help. Paul gets angry and knocks down a lamp, so she tells him to leave. }} |character = Joss Carter |date = 2008 |summary = Recently after her promotion to detective, Carter sees Paul once again outside her precinct. He tells her that he's gotten help and is doing better. He also says that he's looking for his purpose and that he wants to help her and Taylor in any way that he can. He gives her his number and leaves. }} |character = Harold Finch |date = 2010 |summary = After the ferry bombing, Finch talks with a therapist about the grief he's experiencing. He tells the therapist that he's considering doing something radical; she advises him against it. She classifies Finch's grief as survivor's guilt and says that it will pass. Finch questions the validity of her statement, given that, in his eyes, everything that happened is indeed his fault. }} |character = Sameen Shaw |date = 2005 |summary = Working as a doctor, Shaw speaks to a superior. The man talks to her about how she is a very talented doctor who doesn't care if her patients live or die. Shaw rebuts, saying that nobody at the hospital cares if his or her patients live or die. The man explains that everyone else pretends not to care, but she doesn't have to pretend. }} |character = John Reese |date = 2007 |summary = While with the CIA, Reese poses as a man who is planning on joining the military. He gets called in by an interrogator, who questions him about his moral strength. Reese tells the interrogator that he's done this before, which confuses him. Reese tells the man that he knows that he sold intelligence to the Chinese and shoots him. }} |character = Lionel Fusco |date = 2005 |summary = Fusco speaks with a therapist about possible PTSD symptoms after a shooting incident. Fusco first tells the therapist that the shooting was in self-defense, but, after learning of doctor-patient confidentiality, tells him that it was no accident. Fusco explains that the man who he killed got away with murder and that he couldn't allow that to happen. }} |character = Harold Finch |date = 1969 |summary = Harold's dad unsuccessfully tries to start his truck. He offers to teach Finch about birds in exchange for his help with the truck. His dad leaves to answer the phone and when he returns, he finds that Harold has deconstructed the carburetor. }} |character = Harold Finch |date = 1971 |summary = Harold is experimenting with a 'memory machine' that he has created. He explains that he's working on creating a memory to help his father remember. His dad tells him that "not everything that's broken is meant to be fixed." }} |character = Harold Finch |date = 1979 |summary = Harold is hanging out with some friends in Lassiter, Iowa. A police officer, who has his father in the back seat, tells Harold to go with him. The officer takes them home and recommends that Harold put his father in a home where he can be cared for. His dad tells him that he should go off to college, but he says that he'd rather stay at home. }} |character = Harold Finch |date = 1979 |summary = Harold packs a suitcase for his father and tells him that he is going to be moving to a local facility where he can get the help he needs. Harold's father asks about his son's memory machine. Harold says that the machine will eventually watch over and protect him. }} |character = Harold Finch |date = 1980 |summary = Harold is working on his memory machine when it suddenly catches fire. He extinguishes the fire and decides that he needs more power to use his contraption. He uses a phone to hack into a U.S. government server and uses the server's power to continue work on his machine. }} |character = Harold Finch |date = 1980 |summary = Harold's father is sitting at a home where he is being cared for. Harold urges his father not to believe the government's claims that he has committed treason, but Harold's father doesn't recognize him. Trying to bring back memories, Harold asks his father the name of a bird. After he doesn't receive a response, Harold hands his father a book about birds and leaves. }} |character = Various |date = 2010 |summary = A short while after the accident, Harold receives Daniel Casey's number while working with Rick Dillinger. Rick tracks Casey down and brings him back to The Library where he will be safe. Casey tells Finch about his work on a secret government system, and Rick, whose suspicion had been aroused and who had placed a bug in the library, overhears the conversation. He drugs Finch and steals a laptop containing evidence of Rick's work with the hopes of selling it to make a hefty profit. During his meeting with Chinese government, however, he is gunned down by Shaw and others hired by Special Counsel. }} |character = Grace Hendricks |date = 2010 |summary = After Harold's supposed death in the ferry bombing, Grace attends his funeral, at which his headstone is marked "Harold Martin". She is the sole attendee and questions the lack of attendance, wondering whether Harold truly had no other friends or family. }} |character = Peter Collier |date = 2010 |summary = Peter is eating dinner with his brother Jesse and nephew, when FBI agents arrest Jesse. They cite the National Security exception and give no reason for the arrest. }} |character = Peter Collier |date = 2010 |summary = Two weeks after Jesse's arrest, Peter sits in the U.S. Attorney's Office and discusses the case with an assistant. The man tells Peter about Jesse's alleged connections to Aziz Al-Ibrahim, a man who they believed to belong to an Islamist terrorist group. When Peter questions the intel, the man says that "surveillance doesn't lie." }} |character = Peter Collier |date = 2010 |summary = Peter and his brother's ex-wife mourn Jesse's death after his suicide, discussing how the false arrest led to their loved one's death. As they converse, Al-Ibrahim approaches them, explaining that Jesse was his sponsor for Alcoholics Anonymous and helped save him. }} |character = Peter Collier |date = 2010 |summary = Again at the U.S. Attorney's Office, Peter discusses his brother's case with another assistant. She tells him that innocent people don't kill themselves, and Peter rebuts says that the government took away Jesse's hope and was responsible for his death. As he leaves her office, Peter receives a set of anonymous text messages offering more information about his brother's death. }} |character = Peter Collier |date = 2010 |summary = Peter is walking along the sidewalk when men in a van pull up and kidnap him. When he wakes up, he finds himself trapped in a room, tied to a chair. A computer screen offers him a "call to action", an opportunity to join Vigilance. It gives him the alias Peter Collier. }} |character = Peter Collier |date = 2012 |summary = Peter is heading a secret Vigilance meeting in a storage lockup. He says that they need to make a statement and teach a lesson to government officials unconcerned with attacks on people's civil liberties. }} |character = Peter Collier |date = 2013 |summary = Peter is holding another Vigilance meeting, when one of the group's members suggests a large-scale terrorist attack. Peter learns that the man is actually an undercover police officer attempting to frame the group, so he shoots him. }} |} Category:Season 3 Category:Storyline Category:Literary Techniques Category:Lists